Ivan Ooze
Ivan Ooze was the main antagonist of The Power Rangers Movie. Biography Background Ivan Ooze is an alien tyrant whom ruled the worlds he subjugated with a reign of unparalleled terror 60 decades ago. He was so dangerous that he was imprisoned in a Hyperlock Chamber by Zordon, Dulcea, and the "Order of Meridian" who presumably were the precursors to the present-day Power Rangers, for over 6,000 years. He also has his own batch of enemy foot soldiers. Prior to his incarceration, Ivan has worked on creating a pair of doomsday weapon called Ecto-Morphicon Titans (namely scorpion-like Scorpiton and humanoid hornet-like Hornitron), but the weapon eventually dissassembled by his enemies and buried alongside his Hyperlock Chamber. Freedom Six-thousand years later, his Hyperlock Chamber was accidentally unearthed by an Angel Grove construction crew. Ivan Ooze was released by Zedd so he can use Ivan to destroy both the Power Rangers and Zordon. Just as they left him in handling the Rangers, Ivan disguised as one of security guards to confront the Rangers and left them with his Oozemen soldiers as distraction while he left for Command Center. Ivan managed to slip in Zordon's base, before damaged Alpha and easily demolished the Command Center and fatally injuring Zordon, which resulting Power Rangers losing their current powers and stripped from their Ranger technology as the damage also stripping them from the Morphin Grid, energy field that both bestowing the Rangers' respective powers. As he destroyed Command Center, Ivan deliver several tantrum for having himself also missed the chance to see infamous events on Earth includes Spanish Inquisition, the Black Plague, and Brady Bunch reunion. Usurping Rita Repulsa's Reign After he destroyed Zordon's base and stripped Power Rangers from their current powers, he traveled to the moon, and betrayed Rita and Zedd as they protested that he seemingly not to take the Rangers' matter seriousy. He easily defeated both Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, by trapping them within a snowglobe. Goldar and Mordant were forced to swore an allegiance to Ivan so they would not join Rita and Zedd in captivity. When the duo asked how to handle the depowered Rangers as he started his own evil plan, Ivan simply conjure a pack of his Tenga Warriors from a spit of his ooze and send them to destroy the Rangers. The trio then arrived at an abandoned chemical factory where Ivan realized that he need more numerous minions for dug up his war machine. Mordant suggested that they just make a few calls for other villains, but Ivan instead schemed the better but sinister idea: He decided to brainwashed numerous adults in Angel Groove, before magically "programmed" the factory's machines to produce his ooze so he had some stock for trick the children to give them to their parents. Enslaving the parents in Angel Groove To carry out the task to brainwash the adults, Ivan goes for the carnival and disguised as a wizard-like clown to spread his ooze to the children so they unknowingly allowed their parents to be brainwashed by the ooze's powers, turning them into slaves. He even goes so far to make some advertisement of his ooze on TV. This also includes Fred, whom gained the free ooze and brought it to his home. When he wasn't around, his father showed up and examined the ooze, resulting the malevolent spell within the ooze entered his body and because he was adult, the man immediately fell into its influence and left the house like a zombie along other unfortunate parents. In the middle of excavation, Ivan had one of the enslaved adults dancing in fron of him out of boredom. Just then, his Tenga warriors return empty handed, claimed that they were driven off by Dulcea's powers. Furious, Ivan disintegrate them all, and realized that the excavation must be done when the sun sets. By the time Fred managed to infiltrate the site and unable to snap his father from Ivan's influence, Hornitor's remains was uncovered, and it's just a matter of time before Scorpitron unearthed too. Finishing Ecto-Morphicons and Deploying The Machines With all of his doomsday weapons' components uncovered, Ivan Ooze, Goldar, and Mordant supervised the mechanical beasts' construction. Once the construction was done, Ivan, having his slaved parents outlived their usefulness, having them go for the construction site and commit suicide by jumped to their death. As this happens, Fred, whom seen Ivan Ooze's true color, goes to warn the kids. As he did, Ivan had Mordant to fuel the machines' fuel tanks with Ooze before he bright them to life with magic. With his Ecto-Morphicons now activated and the zombified parents go for construction site, Ivan immediately deployed them to terrorize the city, forcing the remained citizens except the children whom unaware with the chaos that ensued, particulary due to adults whom not brainwashed in the city become scarce. Final Battle and Demise After the Rangers gained the Great Power and new Ninja Zords, they immediately returned for Angel Grove. Ivan and Goldar notice their arrival, but Ivan didn't take them seriously as no one ever defeated the now-activated Ecto-Morphicons, let alone destroy them even with Zords. The Rangers uses their new Zords to combat Ecto-Morphicons, and the epic battle began by the time Fred managed to convince the kids to go for saving their brainwashed parents. The battle against Ecto-Morphicons proved difficult as Falcon Zord's small missiles had little effect against Scorpitron's armor and Scorpirton itself caused significant damage on one of Falconzord's right wing, forced Tommy to retreat for maintenance. Although, Scorpitron eventually weakened once Frog Zord held it long enough so Wolf Zord severed its' tail, rendered the blaster on its sting useless and its ooze fuel leaked to the streets, reducing its fighting capabilities. At the same time, Bear Zord and Ape Zord had some difficulty in fighing Hornitor as the said Ecto-Morphicons blast Bear Zord away. Kimberly, with Crane Zord, tried to approach Ivan Ooze that made him ensnare her zord with dark magic. Fortunately, Aisha told Kimberly to have her activated her Zord's thrusters' which save both her and her zords albeit wind up fly too far from battlefield. Tommy, with his Falcon Zord now fully repaired, fires its wingtip missiles, completely destroyed Scorpitron into pieces. Enraged, Ivan combined with the other Morphicon, Hornitor, and took on the Rangers himself. Ivan proved to be more than a match to the Rangers. To prevent more damage from happening, the Rangers took the battle to outer space. Even though Ivan was still to strong, he was ultimately destroyed when the Ninja Falcon Megazord tossed him into the path of Ryan's Comet, a meteor which happened to be passing. His death ultimately reverted the brainwashed citizens back to normal, and his ooze can be assumed to be harmless. Physical Appearance Whether in his humanoid form or slime form, Ivan was quite repulsive to look at. Even Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd was quite disgusted with his slime form. His skin was violet, with two horns winding together to make a goatee. His nails were long, unmanicured. Instead of hair, he had a shape on his forehead and a growth on his head that other horns protruded from. His attires consist of what appeared to be sorcerer robes which were purple and had a large collar as well as long enough to cover his feet, purple bracelets that had red and green gems in them, and a belt with a design similar to Rita's head. In his disguise as a carnival human wizard to pass out his ooze to children, Ivan appeared to wear white face paint and a wig of purple curly hair. He wore a stereotypical wizard hat and a navy blue robe, tied with a purple sash. Other Appearances Ivan Ooze appears as the final boss in all videogame adaptations of the movie. He also appears as a boss in the story mode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Fighting Edition and is a playable character in the fighting mode with a code used. Gallery IvanOoze.jpg Vlcsnap-2134992.png Oozing_Ivan.png|Ivan Ooze morphed for possessing Hornitor after Scorpitron's destruction Titan_Ooze.png|Ivan Ooze after possessed Hornitor, ready for battle as seen in the movie The Ivan Ecto-Morphicon.jpg Ivan Ecto-Morphicon.jpg Gelatinous Ooze.jpg Slimy Ooze.jpg Oozing Ooze.jpg Ivan Ectomorphicon.jpg The Ecto-Morphicons.jpg The Ivan Hornitor.jpg|Ivan Ooze-Hornitor hybrid with modified wings in film The Ivan Ectomorphicon.jpg The Ectomorphicon Titans.jpg|Ivan with his completed Ectomorphicon Titans before release them to the city Ivan's Ooze.jpg Ivan Ooze's Ooze.jpg Seal for Ivan Ooze's prison MMPR movie.png|Door for Ivan's Hyperlock Chamber, unearthed after buried for 6000 years Ivan Ooze's prison.jpg|Ivab's Hyperlock Chamber after the seal to confine it removed Ooze reassembling himself baby.png|Ivan reassembling himself from his Ooze, both his weapon and life-force Trivia *Ivan Ooze was portrayed by Paul Freeman, who also played René Belloq in the original Indiana Jones film. *Ivan Ooze is one of the first many villains in the Power Rangers series, despite being non-canon. *He is the first villain to have a sense of humor. This would be repeated by Lothor. *He is the first villain to fight the Rangers personally (Lord Zedd did not fight Tommy until half-way through season 3), and the first villain to fight a megazord himself. *He is the first villain to be able to physically possess one of his creations; the second was Venjix Computer Network. *In addition to the previous statement, he is the only villain to be able to turn into a Megazord, or at least something close to one. *Ivan is given the credit to be the first villain to overthrow Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. The second is King Mondo of the Machine Empire, although during both instances, the duo get back control somehow. Category:Evil from the past Category:Aliens Category:Tyrants Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Male Category:Old Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:Magic Category:Traitor Category:Possessor Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Brainwashers Category:Bogeymen Category:Elementals Category:Successful Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Summoners Category:Usurper Category:Trickster Category:Evil Creator Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Monster Master Category:Big Bads Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Egotist Category:Giant Category:Mongers Category:Deceased Category:Leader